Roommates
by kiaread
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood a model working her way up. Simon Lewis a computer engineer. They live in different worlds, some would say they would never ever cross paths. Sizzy. [(may or may not have matured content)(May change this into M rating depending on how creative i get with this)] Hints of adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story on this page sort of, I wrote it a while back but never had the chance to upload it now i do.**

 **Hope some of you guys out there in this vast world enjoy it!**

 **:)**

* * *

Izzy

Flashing lights, camera clicks. "That's a wrap for today."

"Thank you Isabelle." The person behind the camera said to me.

I gave him a smile, and walked back to the dressing room. I changed back to the clothes I wore going to work. I looked at myself in the mirror, black eyes staring back at me, long brown hair in loose curls. I took off the make up they put on me and retouched into something subtler.

My phone buzzed, it was a text.

[Dinner, tonight?] J.

I make my way out of my dressing room to go home. On my way out I thanked everyone who helped with the shoot today. People say a lot of models are snooty but I'm not one of those models.

I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I'm a model working my way up, my dream is to be known like worldwide, maybe even get into Victoria's Secret.

I walk out of the studio, I see a black car parked outside but the driver was not there.

"Dinner tonight?" someone whispered in my ear. It made me jump when I turn to see whom it was, I was greeted with golden eyes and a smile.

"Jace, stop that." I said hitting him lightly. He just laughed.

His blonde curly hair reflecting the color of the sunset as he took a step back. He was in his usual attire of dark colors. Jace Herondale was one of my best friends in the entire world, he's very attractive there's no hiding that, but he's always just been a brother to me, literally. He is also a model and works in the same agency as I do.

"You didn't answer my text." He said, running his hair through his blonde curly hair.

"Well, you could have just asked me." I said to him, walking to the car opening the passenger seat door.

Jace followed my getting into the driver's seat. "So no dinner tonight then?" he asked again.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be third wheeling with you and Clary, again." I said.

He shrugged. "Alec texted you today?" he asked.

"Yeah, he texted this morning. He and Magnus are taking on Berlin this week." I said smiling, Alec is my older brother. He's on vacation with his boyfriend Magnus, and he's having the time of his life.

Jace nodded. "All he texted to me was 'Make sure Izzy doesn't overwork herself,'"

I chuckled. "Going home?" Jace asked.

"Mhm." I nodded.

By the time I got home the sun almost set. Jace dropped me off at the near by framer's market by my place. I made myself dinner something healthy because I'm a model, I need to stay in shape.

I was washing the dishes when the landline started ringing, which was not often. The only time people call on the landline is when I didn't pay my bills on time or it's the landlord of the apartment.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello, Isabelle." It was the landlord.

"Hello, Catarina how are you?" I asked, Catarina and I have a friendly relationship ever since I first moved in here she has been nothing but accommodating, I even invited her to dinner a few times.

"Oh, I'm doing very well, Isabelle. Umm I just called to let you know something." She said.

"And what may that be?" I asked.

"I would be raising the rent from now on." She said.

I widen my eyes. "Umm did I hear that right? You're raising the rent?" I asked again.

"Yes dear. You see there's this new mall being built near by and as you can tell it's getting more commercialized." She explained.

The apartment was a great find, when I first moved in I lived with my brother Alec. But he moved out a while ago and the money I'm earning right now was just enough to pay the rent and everything else I spend on.

"Umm. Is this your way of kicking me out?" I asked immediately, not wanting to leave this comfy apartment I call home.

She chuckled on the other side of the line. "No dear, I'm just giving you a heads up. I won't raise it for this month's rent but next month I will. So it's enough for you to find a way to pay for the future rent." She said.

"Thank you so much. You're the best." I said in relief.

"Of course, sweetie. If you have anymore concerns you can call anytime." She said.

"I will. Bye." I said.

"Bye, Isabelle." She replied before hanging up.

I sighed. How am I going to pay for the rent, I can't ask help from my brothers and if I look for a roommate how am I going to find one in 2 weeks. I messaged my temple, stressful situation cause wrinkles and I can't have that. I decided to run around the block like I always do everyday and take a hot shower when I come back to relax.

I went to bed around 10:30 that night, my eyes staring at the ceiling. My final decision was I need to find a roommate but how.

Then my phone buzzed, I turned to take my phone from my bedside table.

[Hey, Izzy. You going to work tomorrow morning?] C.

It was Clary, Jace's girlfriend, they have been dating for almost a year now, so I got to know her pretty well and I can say we've gotten pretty close.

[No, I don't have anything booked tomorrow. You coming around?] I texted back.

[Yeah, I'll come by around 10 is that ok?] C.

[That's fine. I'll see you then.]

[See you.] C.

Clary would come by the apartment every now and then. We would have girl talks and such. I was never really great at keeping girl friends, so I'm happy I have Clary. I put my phone back on the table, and let the sleepiness take over me.

I woke up around 6:30, like I always do. By 6:50 I was out the door for my daily run, when I came back I ate breakfast, by that time it was 8:00. I did laundry, clean up around the house. I didn't want to let the rent thing ruin my day, so I just did whatever is productive. By 9 I had nothing left to do, so I decided to do yoga.

As I was about to finish up yoga with a final pose, the front door opened. I turned around to see a small red head named Clary. I mean she wasn't that small but she's just short.

"Hey, Izzy. I brought some lunch. I hope you like Chinese." She said putting down everything she was carrying.

"That's fine." I said as I put away my yoga mat. I walked up to her.

Her red hair tied in a loose bun, she was wearing jeans and a white shirt with her signature green jacket, her bright green eyes reflected the sun coming through the windows. She looked a little worn out, she was a very simple girl but she was beautiful.

"Late night?" I asked her sitting on the high chair.

"Yeah. I needed to turn in 2 paintings today and I totally forgot about it." She said.

"No you didn't. Jace was just home." I teased her. There was no hiding that Jace and Clary have a passionate relationship.

"Stop it, Izzy. I'm not going to tell you about my sex life." She said.

She sat down beside me and started taking out the take out containers from the plastic bag.

"Isn't it a little early for lunch?" I asked her.

Her shoulders dropped "Izzy, I haven't eaten breakfast because of your stupid brother, and I'm starving." She complained. Looks like someone had a good morning.

I chuckled. "Sorry I was just teasing."

She didn't even bother getting a plate she just gorge in the noodles. I took a plate out for myself and started eating as well.

"So how's life?" She asked in between bites.

I shrugged. "It's alright I guess. I've been getting good reviews."

She nodded. "Umm I wanted to ask you a favor." She said.

"Umm?" I was chewing food. "What's up? Do you want me to talk to Jace about giving you a little space." I said.

She shook your head. "Umm I have a friend moving to town. And well he needs a place to stay, by stay I mean move into."

I stared at her and took her hands, she looked at me confused. "You are an angel."

"Umm" Clary sat there a little uncomfortable. "I didn't think you'd be so happy about it."

I let go of her hands. "The landlord told me that she was going to raise the rent and well I don't have the fund to keep it up." I explained.

"Perfect timing then." She said.

I nodded. "Wait you said he right?" I asked.

She nodded. "I mean if you're uncomfortable living with a guy, you don't have to."

I shook my head. "I don't really mind, I mean I have been living with guys all my life." I said.

"Well, don't worry he's a nice guy. He's been my best friend since I was young and well my place is only a one-room apartment. Plus you live closer to where he's going to work." She explained.

I just nodded. "What does he do?"

Clary sat there for a good 5 seconds "He's a computer engineer. I really hope you don't mind. I just want to make sure he'll be comfortable."

I nodded in agreement. "I know. I mean if my best friend was moving into town I would want them to be comfortable."

"Thank you so much, Izzy. You just lifted a little stress." She said giving me a smile.

I smiled back. "No problem. Thank you too, for solving my rent problems."

We laughed it off. She was great, I didn't get what Alec didn't like about her at first. We continued eating and talked about girl stuff.

Simon

"Are you sure?" My mom standing at my bedroom doorframe.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine, Clary's gonna be there." I said putting some of my remaining things into the box.

She walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you here." She said.

I smiled. "I'm gonna have to leave sooner or later." I said. I returned the hug, "I'll miss you too mom."

She hugged me tighter. I've always lived here, I've never left my mom for more then a week. It's hard for me too, but I need to move on with my life.

"I guess I'll let you finish packing then." She said pulling away from the hug.

I gave her a reassuring smile, she caressed my cheek and left the room.

I sat down on my bed and look around, I wasn't bringing everything but I had to take down some of my things and put them in boxes. The room seemed very empty, I horded a lot of things in here.

I looked at the text Clary sent.

[Don't worry about looking for a place. I've already found a place for you. ;)] C.

Then there was a follow up text.

[I hope you don't mind sharing with someone. I'll see you soon.] C.

I smiled down at the text. She was the best friend ever, I mean no offense to Eric but Clary's just great. I admit I was in loved with her at one point but that was back in high school, now we're just friends. I can say that I have no more lingering feelings for her anymore.

[I don't mind. What's he like?] I replied to her.

I got a reply immediately.

[Umm about that it's not a he but a she…] C.

[What?] It's not that I minded I just never been really good at befriending girls, I was always too focus on Clary.

[Don't worry, she's really nice. She's Jace's little sister, and she's okay with the situation.] C.

I sighed. I actually have yet to meet Jace in person, I have spoken to him on the phone before he seems alright. I mean as long as he makes Clary happy that's enough for me, I have seen a picture of him that Clary sent and well he was good looking. It might have bothered me before but now I just hope he won't hurt Clary.

[I guess if she's okay with it. I think I'll be just fine, plus I've been living with girls all my life.]

[Thank you so much for understanding. I promise the place is great she's also really great at cooking.] C.

I smiled, and lay down on my bed and turned to look at the picture on my bedside table. I took and stared at it, two people looking very happy into the camera. I stood up and put it in one of the boxes.

It's time to move on.

* * *

 **Hope you had fun reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Izzy

"Hey." Jace greeted me as he walked on set. Today I had a shoot with Jace and few other people.

I just smiled, they were still putting make up on me. So I couldn't really open my mouth. I could tell the girl putting make up on me, blushing at the presence of Jace. Which put a smirk on my face. When she finished she turned to look at Jace and smiled and left the set.

I chuckled.

"What?" Jace asked oblivious.

"Nothing." I waved.

"Are you guys ready?" The cameraman asked Jace and me.

"Yes." Jace said. Jace pulled me closer and lights started flashing.

"Thank you everyone." The day had ended, we had almost 7 people on the shoot today. Some people I've cross paths and some I just met.

I walked off the set to my make up station and Jace followed behind me. I could tell people whispering about us.

"So dinner tonight?" Jace asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I have to. I mean I am meeting Simon today." I said.

"I'll pick you up?" Jace asked again. I shook my head.

"I'll meet you guys there." I said. Jace nodded and he started to walk away.

"Also Jace," He stopped.

"Yup?" he turned to see what I wanted.

"chill with Clary alright, she's a person not a blow up sex doll." I said not even caring who hears me.

I could tell Jace was slightly blushing. He cleared his throat "Umm, noted." He said and walked away.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, he's Clary's friend what's the worst that could happen.

Simon

"Yes, Clary I'm here." I said on the phone.

"Where? I don't see you."

I sighed, not too far away I see a small red head turning her head looking for me.

When she finally saw me she waved. "Wait I see you."

I waved back and walked her way. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you." She said smiling.

"You too." I said.

"Your stuff?" She asked pulling away.

"It'll arrive tomorrow. So where are we going?" I asked.

She gave me a smile. "Come on, time to meet your roommate."

"Are you sure she's nice?" I asked her feeling a little nervous.

She nodded. "She won't kill…umm just don't wind her up." She added.

I know she's joking but it somehow made me more nervous. She started laughing when I turned to look at her she looked pretty amused.

"I'm nervous, okay?" I exclaimed.

She was still smiling. "I can tell."

"I need coffee." I said. She chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about." She reassured me.

I sighed, we stopped at this small restaurant a little off the main road. She walked in and I followed her it had sort of a hipster vibe. Then I saw a familiar face not far, he had curly blonde hair and gold eyes when he spotted us he smiled and waved at us, I'm guessing that's Jace, there was a brunette siting in front of him and I think that's my soon to be roommate.

I walked along side Clary to the table. Jace stood up to greet us.

"Hey" he greeted Clary with a peck on the lips. He saw me standing there and extended a hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Simon." He said to me with a warm smile.

I shook his hand and returned a smile. "Same to you, too."

"Oh Simon this is Izzy your soon to be roommate." Clary said motioning the girl sitting down to my left. I haven't had the time to look at her just yet, I was too busy analyzing Jace.

When I turned to look at her, time slowdown. Her head turned around to face me and she had a small smile on her face. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Her smile grew wider as she extended her hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet you." She said.

I don't know how long I stood there in silence but it was too long. But there was just something about her that made me stare in awe, I think it was her beautiful black eyes that look straight into mine. Clary elbowed me then I snapped out of it.

I extended my hand to meet hers. "Nice to meet you, too. I hope you don't mind me invading your home." I said.

She just giggled and I see Jace raising an eyebrow and Clary running a hand down her face.

"Have a seat." Izzy said to me as she sat inward.

Clary sat down beside Jace, so I just sat down beside Izzy as she made space for me.

"Ahem Simon?" Clary looked at me as if I was suppose to say something.

I didn't know what she wanted me to do, so I just blurted out. "My full name is Simon Lewis."

Jace just had a smirk on his face, Clary just closed her eyes and Izzy just stared at me then started to giggle. I couldn't help it sitting next to her just made it harder for me to speak.

"Ahem, sorry." She said after calming down. "Umm, I guess my full name is Isabelle Lightwood."

"Jace Herondale." Jace squeezed in, Izzy gave him a look. Then he sighed "Jonathan Christopher Lightwood-Herondale." He added.

Clary just laughed beside him, and Jace just looked at her. "What's so funny, little girl?" he said with a smirk.

Clary pouted, which she hardly ever does. "Jace." She said warning him.

He just chuckled and kissed her on the cheeks.

"They do this a lot." Izzy whispered to me. I jumped in my seat, I didn't even notice her leaning towards me.

Then the waitress came along, "Ready to order?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee." I said. She nodded.

"I'll have my usual." Izzy said.

"Me too." Jace added. The waitress nodded.

"I'll just get a chicken sandwich and he'll have a Bolognese." Clary said.

When the waitress left, I turned to Clary. "You didn't have to order for me." I told her.

"Well, you can't just have coffee." She said, knowing very well I drink more coffee then I eat food.

"You're not hungry?" Jace asked me.

I shook my head. "I just don't feel like eating."

"Don't listen to him. He's hungry." Clary said.

I smiled, I've always been a small guy but I've gotten thinner lately. Glad to know my best friend still cares about me.

I turn to Izzy, she was looking out at the window. She really was beautiful the blue light from the sun setting gave her it was a calming sight, she caught me staring at her. I turned away to face Jace and Clary.

"Umm, so Jace, Clary says you're a model." I started not wanting this whole table to be awkward.

"Yeah, I mean with this handsome face how can I not be a model?" He said.

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but he sounded pretty serious so I'm already thinking that he's a little self-obsess. Clary beside him just rolled her eyes.

"So I'm guessing you're just a blonde wanna be." I guess I was thinking out loud because Izzy started laughing beside me, and Clary was trying not to laugh.

Jace just snorted, "I'm natural blonde by the way." He said to me.

"Well your sister is a brunette." I said pointing at Izzy.

He smirked. "Clary's brother has blonde hair why don't you ask him if he's a blonde wanna be." He commented.

I looked at Clary, she hardly ever talks about her brother. Clary's mother and father split up before she was born and so she hardly knows her father and Clary and her brother are still pretty much like acquaintances.

"Oh yeah. He's like platinum blonde isn't he?" Izzy added.

I snapped my head to look at Izzy, she knows him. I just sat there surprised that Clary talked about her brother to them.

Clary just nodded silently. Jace just rubbed her shoulders and Clary looked up at him and smiled and lean her head on his shoulders.

"Sorry." Izzy said. "We can talk about my brother if you like."

Clary just laughed. "Your brother doesn't like me very much."

"Not true, he's okay with you now. He was just protective." Jace said.

I think Izzy saw the confusion on my face, "I have another brother, Alec. He's on vacation right now."

I just nodded. Then my coffee arrived, I thanked the waitress and took a sip and moaned at the taste of coffee. It was the perfect mix.

Izzy just giggled beside me.

"They have really good coffee don't they?" she said.

I just nodded as I took another sip. By the time dinner finished, I can tell living with Izzy would be great, I don't even know much about her but she seem really nice. I wasn't sure why I was nervous.

Izzy

We already got back to my place, well now our place, Simon's and mine, Clary went home with us.

"You going to be alright?" Clary said as I walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I'll be fine, Clary. Plus you were the one who got me into this place." Simon replied.

Clary just smiled and pulled him into a hug, they seem to be really close. I have to say Simon's a tall thin guy, he wasn't skinny but he wasn't buff either. He wore very simple clothing compared to Jace. He wore glasses covering his brown eyes. But he does make me laugh, which is not a bad thing to have at home.

"You know how to get to work tomorrow?" Clary said pulling out of the hug.

"Yes, Clary." Simon said. Clary didn't look very convinced.

"I can show him." I offered as I walked towards them

"Thank you." Clary said to me.

"I'll see you." Simon said bringing her to the door.

"Isn't Jace waiting for you?" I said.

Then she realized that her boyfriend was waiting. "Oh yeah, I'll see you. Bye Izzy." She finally said her goodbyes.

I waved goodbye to her and Simon shut the door.

He turned to face me and gave me a smile. "Sorry about her." He said.

I just returned the smile. "It's alright, I like Clary." I said. "Umm anyway your room is the door on right the bathroom is the door in front of yours. I don't know what you eat or drink but there's a grocery store around the corner."

He nodded his head, and then he sat down on the couch. "Nice place." He said.

"Yeah it is." I said, "I'm gonna go for a run so I'll be back in an hour maybe 2."

He nodded again.

I went to my room and change my clothes. "Feel at home." I said before leaving the apartment.

Simon

The place is pretty neat, the color scheme is very neutral. Izzy left about 20 minutes ago, and I haven't moved from the couch since then. I've been sitting for 20 minutes thinking about the changes.

Then my phone buzzed, it must be Clary moming me. When I pulled out my phone it was my actual mom.

[Hi, Clary texted me that you've already settled in the place. How is it?]

I smiled.

[It's great mom. It's pretty neat, my roommate is really nice. You have nothing worry about.]

I decided to move into my room. I stood up and made my way the room Izzy assigned me to. When I walked into the room, I was greeted with a soft scent of lavender. The bed on the right side of the room and there was a working table on the opposite side of the bed. It was a pretty spacious room. I walked up to the made up bed, and planked on it. It was comfortable.

My phone buzzed again. I took my phone up to my face.

[That's good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.]

[I love you too.]

I texted back and got up to go to the bathroom, maybe take a warm shower.

Izzy

I got back home and Simon wasn't in the living room anymore, I figured he was already in his room. I went to take a peek in his room, not in a creepy way just wanna see if he has settled, he was already lying down on his bed ready to go to sleep.

I turned around, as I was about to close his door. I heard him call my name.

"Izzy?" he said.

"Yes?" opening up his door just enough to put my head through the door to see him sitting up.

"Oh sorry. I'm just not really used to living away from home." He sounds like a little kid on his sleepover.

"It's alright. You'll get used to it." I said. "Well anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said.

* * *

 **Writer's block hit me just before i started writing chapter 3 so the next one won't be out in a while but i will update before this year ends. Sorry in advance. :(**


End file.
